


School Days and Systematic Reboots

by San121



Series: Of Skys and Demons [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Daily Life Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/San121/pseuds/San121
Summary: There are things that Tsuna expected in his life. One of the things he didn't expect is a tiny hitman with a lizard gun. Now if only Papa could stop laughing at his misery that would be fantastic.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hotsuin Yamato/Protagonist (Devil Survivor 2)
Series: Of Skys and Demons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1258286
Comments: 9
Kudos: 168





	1. Here Comes Hell and High Water

Reborn narrows his eyes as he watches the boy that Nono asked him to train into the Decimo leave the convenience store with multiple bags. Sawada Tsunayoshi is well-known throughout town as something of a small-town hero, which is drastically different from the information the CEDEF gave him. The idiot Iemitsu insisted that his son is a shy, dumb, delicate, completely civilian boy with no friends or acquaintances. From Reborn’s observations, Tsunayoshi isn’t shy, instead reserved with most of his classmates, but seems to get along with a small number. The young boy is much smarter than he appears, often correcting teachers who give wrong information during class. And a delicate boy wouldn’t be able to stare down an upperclassman without flinching.

“Stupid idiot,” Reborn grumbles, following the boy past where the idiot insists he lives and instead going to a mansion just inside city limits. Tsunayoshi passes the gates easily, ignoring how they close behind him, then walking up the drive before entering the mansion with a key. Frowning, Reborn grumbles a little as he hops down to the ground and has Leon shift into a stick to allow him to press the gate buzzer. There is a short pause before he hears Tsunayoshi.

“Hello? Is there something you need?” the boy asks. Reborn holds back the urge to snort, tilting his hat down.

“Ciaosu. Is Sawada Tsunayoshi here?” he asks in return. There is a long pause before he hears the speaker crackle again.

“It depends on who’s asking. May I know what you need with him?” Reborn is mildly impressed with how calm Tsunayoshi is behaving, but he needs to enter the house and get his credentials to whoever adopted the future Decimo.

“I was sent by your father-”

“This is mafia bullshit, isn’t it?” Reborn pauses, blinking in surprise at both the knowledge of the mafia and the cursing. Clicking his tongue, Reborn calmly admits, “That’s correct.” The speaker crackles from a sigh, before the gates open for him.

“Please come inside and wait in the entrance hall. I need to call some people,” Tsunayoshi explains before turning off the speaker. Reborn follows the request, striding up the drive quickly and entering through the front door. The mansion is large, yet it’s somehow homey, like a large family lives here instead of the family of three the CEDEF claims. He hears Tsunayoshi speaking softly from another room, but patiently waits. If the Decimo-to-be knows about the mafia, then it’s likely his guardians know about it as well. Leon shifts back into his lizard form as Tsunayoshi finally returns, letting Reborn see what he’s working with. The young man’s a fluffy looking thing, with big doe-eyes and a soft jaw. Easily recalling what Iemitsu looks like, Reborn decides that Tsunayoshi gets most of his looks from his mother.

“So, let’s talk in the kitchen while waiting for Papa and Al-san,” Tsunayoshi offers, motioning for Reborn to follow him. The hitman follows, looking around the room for information. There’s a pretty couple with a young Tsunayoshi, although Reborn can’t tell if either of them are women or men. A few pictures show a group of kids surrounding Tsunayoshi while the couple are surrounded with other adults. There is one girl that Tsunayoshi appears with often, with dark purple hair and soft purple eyes. They appear in the zoo with the dark haired one of the couple, and in another picture with the pale haired guardian in front of an aquarium. Despite being unable to decern their gender, Reborn narrows his eyes at the familiarity of the pale haired parent.

“Yeah, Nagi was excited when we got to go to the zoo and aquarium. She’s thinking about becoming a vet or something like that,” Tsunayoshi tells him, leading him into a lovely modern kitchen before reaching up to grab at something from a cabinet above the sink. Grasping Leon, Reborn points the green gun at Tsunayoshi, smirking when he shrieks upon turning around.

“I’m not here to playhouse. Tell me what you know,” he demands, purposefully cocking the gun. Tsunayoshi’s hands shoot up into the air, staring wide-eyed at the barrel.

“My birth father’s a piece of shit mafia dick sucker!” Tsunayoshi shrieks. Reborn snorts, amused at the cursing from such a sweet looking young man.

“That’s correct. Do you know why I’m here?” he asks, continuing to point his gun at the boy.

“No?” Tsunayoshi squeaks, leaning back against the counter in nervous terror. Smirking, Reborn lowers his gun, watching as his new student exhales in relief.

“I’m here to teach you how to be the boss of Vongola. Only you can become Vongola Decimo,” Reborn explains. Tsunayoshi blinks slowly before sliding out his phone, tapping at the keyboard. Reborn feels his eye twitch, scowling when Tsunayoshi holds up his finger at the man. Pointing his Leon gun at the brat, Reborn fires at him, causing the boy to shriek again and dive behind the table.

“It’s rude to pull out your phone while people are talking to you,” Reborn huffs, reloading Leon with more rubber bullets (he’s not going to start firing real bullets at his new idiot student, not until the brat can properly dodge the rubber ones).

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?” Tsunayoshi howls, fleeing to the living room. Reborn huffs, leaping after him and firing more bullets at the brat. The kid’s thumbs fly over his phone’s keyboard, when barely a minute later the dark-haired Cloud slips in through the window with a scowl.

“For disturbing the peace, I’ll bite you to death,” the Cloud growls, lunging at Reborn. Turning his gun to the new kid, he fires at the Cloud, clicking his tongue in annoyance when his bullets are deflected off the tonfas the Cloud wields. Leaping out of the way, Reborn hops over to a side table as the mansion door opens and a trio of people enter the house.

“WHAT THE FUCK!?!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE JOKING!!!” a stocky, silver haired man yells, looking between Tsunayoshi, the Cloud, and Reborn. One of the others, the dark-haired person from the photos, hurries over to Tsunayoshi, gently turning his head back and forth.

“Are you okay? You didn’t get hit with one of the bullets, did you?” the person – man, if the lower octave is to be believed—asks, running their hand through Tsunayoshi’s hair nervously.

“I didn’t get hit, Papa. I’m fine,” Tsunayoshi assures the man. The man sighs in relief, pressing a kiss to Tsunayoshi’s forehead before turning to the final person standing at the door. Reborn finally turns his attention to the other, only for fear to drop into his gut. The being (because that’s all that they could be) blinks up at him, the null-void where their flame should be yawning threateningly at him. A slow smile crosses the being’s face, before the void overflows with flames, making Reborn recoil, hissing as the Pacifier around his neck burns and shivers.

“Hello, Renato. Or do you prefer Reborn? Either way, please sit down. We have much to discuss,” the being requests, motioning to one of the couches. Reborn frowns, narrowing his eyes at the being as Tsunayoshi frets over the Cloud (although, he notices how the Cloud willingly melts into Tsunayoshi’s hands. Looks like that’s one less Guardian to worry about) and the silver-haired man throws his hands up, storming away from the group to a room on the second floor. Reluctantly, Reborn settles onto one of the couches, narrowing his eyes again as Tsunayoshi and the Cloud curl around each other on the opposite couch. His eyes widen in shock as the being drops down onto the couch he’s sitting on, rocketing Reborn up into the air for a few seconds before he lands back on his seat.

“Saiduq, what did I say about dropping while a smaller person is on the couch?” the dark-haired man sighs, rubbing at his temples while Tsunayoshi snickers and the Cloud smirks.

“Only do it to Airi when she’s being playful, or any of the kids,” the being, Saiduq, replies evenly. Tsunayoshi cackles while the Cloud lets out an amused snort, pulling the small Sky closer to him, letting their flames dances and pet each other. The dark-haired man sighs and shakes his head, an amused smile on his face. Turning luminescent blue eyes look at the small hitman, the man smiles, just shy of merely baring his teeth.

“Now, let’s chat,” he says, a tone brokering no argument. Reborn pulls his hat down to hide his frustration. The next time he sees Iemitsu, he’s going to put a bullet in that idiot’s head.


	2. Communication is Key

Tsuna looks at the group sitting on the couches around him, comfortable against Kyo as Papa and Al-san look at the not-baby-looks-like-a-baby while Keita-nii storms up to his workout room, grumbling the whole way. Al-san has his smile in place from where he sits beside the guy while Papa looks at the toddler warily.

“So, let’s start with who you are,” Papa begins slowly. The toddler silently slides a paper onto the table. Tsuna furrows his brow at the blank page with indigo flames gently burning around the paper. Papa looks at it, unimpressed, while Al-san looks at it curiously, picking up the paper and flipping it to and frough.

“That’s a blank paper. What the hell is that supposed to tell us?” Papa asks. Kyo snorts while Tsuna fights the urge to cackle at the startled confusion on the toddler’s face.

“There should be a resume on that paper,” he says, narrowing his beady black eyes while his lizard runs around the brim of his fedora. Al-san squints at the paper before letting out a noise of understanding.

“Look, Shining One. It says he has a doctorate,” he says, handing over the paper before turning to the toddler to ask, “What’s a doctorate?” At the incredulous look the toddler give Al-san, Tsuna howls with laughter, feeling Kyo shake his head while his Cloud flames flicker with amusement. Papa huffs his own amusement, squinting at the paper before his eyebrows raise in surprise and hands the paper to Kyo.

“A doctorate is the highest level of degree that a person can have in a specific area of study. I have a doctorate in medicine and biology, which allowed me to go through medical school quickly and start my residency early,” Papa explains while Tsuna and Kyo squint at the page, forcing the flames to line up and reveal what the illusion was supposed to say. Al-san lets out a noise of understanding, nodding before turning back to the toddler.

“So, Renato… Or Reborn?” Al-san asks, tilting his head side to side. The toddler scowls at the white-haired man, his tiny hand twitching in obvious irritation.

“I’m Reborn, the World’s Greatest Hitman,” he answers. Kyo tenses against Tsuna’s back, a soft growl leaving the Cloud. Tsuna blinks and tilts his head back, raising an eyebrow curiously.

“Kyo? What’s up?” he asks, barely noticing how the other three were now focused on the Cloud.

“I need to make a call,” he grumbles, reluctantly pulling away from Tsuna to pull out his phone, walking from the room with a scowl in place. He watches until Kyo’s truly out of the room before turning his head at the feeling of the familiar sun and sunny-cloud flames with a stormy-cloud following the suns.

“LITTLE BROTHER!!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!?!” Ryohei-nii yells, sprinting into the living room. Tsuna blinks, watching as a tonfa flies from the room Kyo is in to knock Ryohei-nii down. Kyouko moves around her brother to launch herself at Tsuna, while Hana pauses to poke at Ryohei-nii curiously.

“Are you okay, Tsuna? You’re not hurt right? If he did anything to you, I’ll kick his ass,” she tells him seriously, clinging to him protectively. Hana trudges over to them, looking warily at Reborn as she moves around the couch.

“I thought you were joking. I’m sorry,” Hana deadpans. Tsuna chuckles and waves his hand while Papa starts coaxing Kyouko off him. However, before Papa could succeed, the door opens to Takeshi, who practically throws himself on top of Kyouko and Tsuna.

“Tsuna! Are you okay?!” Takeshi frets, looking over his sky worriedly while Hana and Ryohei finally walk over as well. Tsuna wheezes from under his friends, flapping his hand in request for help. Papa, the heartless man, just laughs while Al-san cocks his head in confusion.

“So, this is how friends greet each other when worried about one’s safety?” Al-san asks, blinking when Papa wheezes and nearly falls off the couch. Tsuna whines, shoving at his friends only to whine again when Ryohei drops on top of Takeshi and Kyouko, leaving Tsuna to be crushed under his friends. Kyo-kun returns from his phone call only to immediately turn on his heel.

“Kyo-kun! Don’t abandon meeeee!” Tsuna wails. His boyfriend sighs, shaking his head before, with one arm and momentum, shoving the three off Tsuna. Ryohei calls out an “EXTREME!” while landing on the floor, barely blinking as a laughing Takeshi and an “insulted” Kyouko drop on top of him. Hana gives Tsuna the look he’s come to associate with their mutual longing for new friends (although they would both die for their friends, they just want some peace every now and then).

“If you’re done,” Reborn drawls, adjusting his fedora with a scowl on his tiny face.

“Nope! Still waiting on Nagi!” Takeshi chirps, grinning at the miniature hitman. The door opens once again, letting Nagi in as she calls out “Tadaima!”

“Okaeri!” Papa and Tsuna call back. Nagi enters the living room and blinks at the sight of Reborn. She tilts her head to the side and opens her mouth, probably to threaten him, only for Hana to cover it with her hand.

“How about we find out what the midget wants?” Hana throws out there, ignoring the snorts of laughter from Tsuna and Takeshi. Reborn narrows his eyes at her while she raises an eyebrow back in reply.

“Alright, everyone. Sit down,” Papa instructs, waving everyone down. The kids cram themselves onto one couch, with Takeshi and Ryohei sitting on the ground to let Papa remain beside Tsuna. They all look at Reborn, who’s face is blank, but Tsuna can feel the irritation radiating off the man.

“I’m only supposed to speak to Tsunayoshi about this,” Reborn informs them.

“And yet, here we are,” Papa refutes with a flick of his wrist and a smile. Al-san nods like it makes sense, even though Tsuna knows he’s confused.

“This isn’t for you to hear about,” Reborn reiterates. Papa raises an eyebrow, his friendly demeanor sliding off, leaving the man who destroyed the Akashic Record, the one who saved the world twice over, behind.

“You don’t get to make that decision,” he tells Reborn, a snarl curling on his face. Reborn pulls down his hat, that frustration Tsuna feels shifting into reluctant respect and curiosity. Before he could say anything more, Dad strides in, his eyes focused on Reborn.

“What is a hitman doing in my home?” he demands in leu of announcing his arrival. Papa snorts and mumbles out a sarcastic greeting, which is ignored by the two men.

“Hotsuin-san. I didn’t realize this was your home,” Reborn remarks, his lizard turning into a gun again. Tsuna and Kyo-kun both tense while Takeshi, Ryohei-nii, and Kyouko all inhale sharply, ready to run or fight. Al-san calmly reaches over and grabs the lizard from Reborn, forcing the poor animal back into its proper shape with a soft coo.

“I apologize, Little One, but I can not allow your master to use you to threaten those I care about,” Al-san apologizes to the little lizard. The little green lizard licked its eye, turning and trying to jump out of Al-san’s grasp. Al-san simply keeps the lizard in his hand, giving his soft smile to everyone in the room. Dad scoffs, drawing the attention back to him.

“Considering that you are sitting across from my husband and son, I believe that I’m inclined to disbelieve you,” Dad snaps. Reborn freezes, a boiling rage pressing against Tsuna’s intuition dangerously.

“Explain, please,” Reborn asks, _politely_. For the all of ten minutes Tsuna has been in his presence, he knows that Reborn doesn’t ask for anything. This isn’t good for someone.

* * *

Reborn is going to kill Iemitsu. A civilian couple adopting his son, no flames, no clue. Fuck that. Iemitsu sent him straight into the heart of enemy territory. The enemy who happens to know about Flames due to Vongola Primo helping them with what ever they did when not breathing down the Mafia’s neck.

“I see,” he mumbles once Hotsuin (and Tsunayoshi’s last name is now Hotsuin, because fuck his life apparently) finishes his explanation. The one his student calls Papa (the one who’s Sky is stronger and purer than Timoteo and was ready to burn Reborn even through the curse because double fuck him) relaxes against Hotsuin, reaching up to toy with the man’s short bangs.

“I think,” he begins, getting the gathered attention easily, as is expected of a Sky of his strength, “that this might be useful to making them pay.” Hotsuin hums, leaning against the man’s hand, soaking in the warmth of his Sky (which doesn’t make Reborn jealous).

“You may be right. However, if it works, they will expect Tsunayoshi to take over the family no matter what we do,” he points out. Reborn watches as the gathered children immediately tense and move protectively around him. He’s uncertain of who is and isn’t a guardian, but it’s obvious that these kids would fight for Tsunayoshi without a second thought.

“But I don’t want to become a Mafia boss!” Tsunayoshi protests, his fist clenched. The man he calls Papa pats his head lovingly.

“I know, we don’t want you becoming one either. However,” here he pauses and turns to bright blue eyes onto Reborn, “I don’t think you’ll get the option according to those old bastards. Am I correct, Reborn-san?”

“Indeed,” Reborn agrees, looking at the dark-haired man. The man gives him a friendly smile, as if he’s not dealing with someone who is confirmed to be a killer sitting in front of him.

“Welp, won’t be the first time we defied some sort of fate. Though it might be the first time I’ll get to punch someone in the face, and they won’t just shrug it off,” the man chuckles. Hotsuin chuckles as well while Tsunayoshi sighs and buries his face against his Cloud.

“Hotsuin-sensei,” the Cloud starts only for the dark-haired man to wave off the words. A Cheshire cat-like grin crossed the man’s face as he leans his elbows onto his knees, looking at Reborn like a puzzle is fitting together.

“Now, Reborn-san, tell us everything you are going to tell Tsuna, ne?” he demands, masking it behind a request.

* * *

There are many things that Hibiki still doesn’t understand about JP’s and what exactly his husband and future-son-in-law do with the organization. However, listening as Reborn explains what these bastards, these old men who looked at his son and saw a threat to cripple, demand from his little Tsunayoshi, he feels the part of him that was no longer human, the part of him that was truly other, wants to rip apart the world and set it in a way that would keep Tsuna, Nagi, and the other kids safe. Inhaling, Hibiki holds it briefly before releasing it, calming himself.

“So, what happened to the other candidates?” Yamato demands. Reborn flicks out a set of photos and Hibiki immediately stands at the sight of the corpses.

“Hibiki?”

“Papa?”

“Hotsuin-sensei?”

He hears the concern, the worry, the understanding, coming from the people around him, but the blood is rushing into his ears as he snatches up the photos before Tsuna or Nagi could really see the bloody images.

“We wanted a brief description, Reborn-san, not something to traumatize our children,” he grits out, giving the small hitman a smile with all teeth. The man pulls down his hat, preventing Hibiki from seeing his expression.

“I understand. However, I wanted to impart the seriousness of the situation to Tsunayoshi,” he tells them. Hibiki blinks, thinking of the peaceful festival that ended in blood, where Tsunayoshi screamed as he tried to stop the blood from leaving Kyouya-kun, the corpses of families splattered through out the tree and dripping into the river, turning it red.

“He understands serious situations like this more than you think. Doing this was either for your entertainment or to scare him into compliance,” Hibiki argues, a snarl curling on his lips. Reborn stays silent, keeping his hat pulled down. Hibiki clenches his fist around the pictures.

“Tell us what happened,” he orders, burning the photos with his Sky flames. Reborn finally lifts his hat from his face, a neutral look that Hibiki is familiar with (it’s the same look his Yamato gets when something doesn’t go to plan, but it’s not life-threatening, just annoying).

“Enrico was shot, Massimo was drowned, and Federico was kidnapped and only his bones remained,” Reborn explains. Yamato glances at Hibiki, already thinking the same thing as his husband.

“Do you know who or what caused their deaths?” Tsuna asks, obviously on the same thought process as his parents.

“No. However the CEDEF-” Hibiki has to cut the man off, his mouth pressed in a thin line.

“The CEDEF is inept and can’t do their jobs. We’ve been blatant with the adoption of Tsuna and yet, you arrived and were surprised. Can you trust them with that knowledge?” he asks. Reborn huffs, as if he’d already thought about that.

“The part of the CEDEF that were supposed to watch Tsunayoshi are inept. However, I know the majority of them are capable and I can trust their information,” he states, confident. Hibiki narrows his eyes at the small man, before slowly nodding.

“Okay,” Hibiki agrees, watching Reborn carefully. He waves at the kids, making sure to smile reassuringly. Tsuna looks at him nervously, but still stands, signaling to the others that it’s time to follow him. Once they’re all in his room, Hibiki turns back to Reborn.

“Now, let’s talk about what you’ll be teaching Tsunayoshi,” he says, shifting to allow Yamato to sit beside him.


	3. Where the Bombs Don't Explode

Part of Tsuna is glad that Papa already warned him and Nagi about what nonsense Reborn was planning. The other part, however…

“WHAT THE HECK?!?!?” Tsuna howls, coughing as he fans out the smoke from the explosive Reborn decided to use as his alarm clock.

“Rise and shine, Tsunayoshi,” the tiny hitman tells him, cocking his lizard-gun and points it at the young boy. Tsuna shrieks, fleeing his room as Nagi pokes her head out of her room, blinking blearily over where her big brother is running.

“Run, Tsuna-nii, for the boogey man follows,” she calls down the hall, giggling as Papa passes her room and ruffles her hair.

“Reborn-san, please don’t use explosives so much,” he requests as Tsuna begrudgingly trots back toward his room. Reborn smirks, causing a pit to appear in Tsuna’s stomach.

“If anything happens to your mansion, the bill will go to Baka-mitsu,” he assures Papa. Tsuna prays that’s not enough to make Papa drop the topic, but alas, he’s abandoned.

“If you can bill him for potential therapy that Tsuna will need to go through to pretend to be normal, then that’ll work,” Papa chirps, ruffling Tsuna’s hair when he groans at the betrayal. Reborn, despite the initial distrust and hostility between him and Tsuna’s fathers, has settled into the mansion comfortably. He gets along with Nagi shockingly well (then again, his sister is both adorable and terrifying. They probably feel like kindred spirits) while keeping a neutral relationship with Papa and a respectful relationship with Dad. Admittedly, Tsuna can’t wait for the hitman to meet the rest of the family, hoping that maybe the peculiarity of his aunts and uncles will throw Reborn off balance. Shaking his head, Tsuna trots down the stairs, blinking and grinning when he sees Mako-obaasan looking over papers with Dad.

“Morning Dad! Morning Mako-obasan!” Tsuna chirps, moving to give Dad a hug before pulling out stuff to cook breakfast and the bentos for Nagi, Papa, and himself. Dad offers him a small smile and nods while Mako-obasan greets him with a warm smile.

“Good morning, Tsuna-kun,” she replies, accepting the coffee he hands her. Dad pouts a little, before straightening up when Papa enters the room, practically following Papa as if he were the sun. Tsuna smiles at how sweet his parents are, chuckling when Papa gives Dad a cup of coffee and Dad’s reaction is to pull Papa into his lap, despite Papa being taller. Reborn joins them, blinking in surprise at Mako-obasan before turning to Tsuna.

“Make me an espresso, Tsunayoshi,” Reborn orders, his lizard crawling around his fedora. Tsuna squints at the hitman, trying to decide if telling the small hitman to make it himself is worth the threat of being shot at, only for Keita-nii to slide past him to grab his own coffee.

“Keita-nii, do we have enough coffee for espresso?” Tsuna asks. The boxer pauses as he’s about to sip his coffee, glancing at Tsuna before looking up at Reborn. Slowly, the silver haired man grabs the coffee pot and chugs straight from it, maintaining eye contact the whole time.

“Must you be so immature, Wakui,” Dad sighs, giving Keita-nii a deadpan look. The boxer shrugs, putting the empty coffee pot into the sink before drinking the coffee in his cup.

“I needed to take a longer run, anyway,” he says, ignoring Tsuna, who had covered his mouth to prevent himself from howling with laughter as soon as he realized what the boxer was doing. Reborn glares at the man while Nagi enters the kitchen, happily letting Papa pull her into a hug and moving over to give Dad a kiss on the cheek.

“Morning Keita-nii,” she chirps, moving to start helping Tsuna make their breakfast and bento.

“Hey there, you unholy terror,” Keita-nii replies, setting down his coffee cup to ruffle her hair affectionately. Nagi beams up at him while Tsuna pulls out the pans that they would need for the tamagoyaki and the fish while Papa moves over to handle the rice and miso soup. His little sister eventually joins them, helping with sorting out last night’s chicken karaage and tossing together a quick namasu salad. Once the food is finished cooking and the bentos are filled, Tsuna settles down between Nagi and Dad while Papa sits on Dad’s other side.

“So, are you ready for a new student, Tsuna?” Papa asks, sipping on the miso soup while Mako-obasan splits her attention between the food and her reports. Tsuna blinks, looking up owlishly at his Papa while Reborn huffs into his cup.

“Bwah?” he intones around his food. Dad scoffs, handing him a napkin to wipe off his face, grumbling about manners, while Papa chuckles like a jerk.

“Reborn-san told me that he asked for someone to be transferred from Italy. Something about being able to speak with you more about the mafia,” Papa explains with a small grin. Tsuna blinks again, slowly turning his head to look at the tiny hitman sitting at the table, smirking into the coffee he finally managed to get from Nagi while they had been making breakfast.

“Please tell me they’re not going to attack me,” he begs.

* * *

Gokudera scowls, reaffirming his plan on killing the Vongola heir. He checks his stash of dynamite as he strolls up to the school, glaring at the girls giggling and pointing at him. Unfortunately, he’s so busy glaring that he didn’t see the person walking before him. Stumbling into them, Gokudera softly curses as he starts to fall back before a hand grabs his arm.

“Are you alright, young man? I’m so sorry,” the man offers, helping Gokudera up with a gentle hand. He snatches his arm out of the man’s grasp, scowling at him.

“I’m fucking fine,” he grumbles, storming toward the middle school Signore Reborn had told him to go to. The man follows him, his white coat floating behind him.

“What the hell are you doing, you fucking creep?” Gokudera snaps, glaring at the man. The man laughs at his cursing, shaking his ponytail.

“I’m heading to work,” he answers easily, a smile on his face as he waves at the kids walking past. Gokudera scowls again as the kids wave back, only for someone to yell out a name that makes his stomach drop.

“Hotsuin-sensei! Good morning!” someone yells, startling Gokudera to look for the man, the threat of the JP’s and their international counterparts crawling all over the place. The man beside him laughs, raising his hand to wave at the person who called out.

“Good morning, Akihiko-kun! Please be careful today! I know your ankle is still sprained,” he calls back, getting a reply of, “Will do, Hotsuin-sensei!”

“H-Hotsuin?” Gokudera chokes out, looking at the man walking beside him.

“Yep, I’m the school’s doctor. Hotsuin Hibiki,” he introduces himself with a chipper smile. Gokudera internally screeches in fear as he realizes that he may be interacting with the enemy, or someone related to the enemy.

“So, were you the student called in by Reborn-san?” the man asks, friendly and kind. Gokudera looks up at him, wary despite feeling welcomed.

“How do you know Signore Reborn?” he demands, scowling up at the man.

“Oh, he’s my son’s tutor,” the doctor chirps, a big grin on his face. Gokudera nearly falls at how casually the man admits that and at the fact that the Vongola heir is apparently related to _Hotsuin_.

“Oh,” he croaks, stumbling onto the school yard, his brain running hundred of kilometers to try and figure out how to either complete his job or get the fuck out of here. The man laughs and claps a hand on Gokudera’s shoulder, startling the hitman. He turns to snap at the man, only to stop and gape at the flicker of orange that flashes through the man’s blue eyes.

“I hope you can become a good friend to Tsuna-kun,” the doctor requests, patting Gokudera on the shoulder before walking into the school, leaving the boy alone on the school grounds, longing for a little of that warm Sky. Shaking his head, Gokudera storms into the school, ignoring how he craves that acceptance, looking around the school for the teacher’s lounge. It takes a few minutes, but he finds the lounge eventually, only to be stopped by a dark-haired upper classman with a red arm band.

“Don’t cause trouble, Herbivore,” the bastard tells him, a disinterested look on his face as he walks past Gokudera. He scowls after the bastard, before being led to his classroom by a fidgeting teacher. Arriving at the room, Gokudera scans the brats for the little shit that’s supposed to be Decimo, making eye contact with a delicate, fluffy looking kid. A snarl curls his lips as he glares at the brat, the chosen heir, planning the best way to kill him.

* * *

Tsuna blinks slowly as the transfer student glares at him, before slowly turning his head to face Takeshi. He mouths ‘help me’ to his best friend, who is currently on probation because the dark-haired boy starts laughing at him while ogling the transfer student.

“Useless bisexual,” Tsuna groans as Gokudera-kun storms up the aisle, his glare still focused on Tsuna. Once the silver haired boy reaches his desk, he lashes out, knocking over Tsuna’s chair before stumbling in shock. The entire class stares at him, most of them surprised and anxious, while Tsuna’s friends try not to laugh as he calmly looks up at Gokudera-kun from the sitting position he’s still in, slowly shaking his head before looking back up at the front of the classroom.

“Um… Hotsuin-kun? Are you going to pick up your chair?” the teacher asks, his brow furrowed. Tsuna gives him a pleasant smile.

“Once Gokudera-kun sits down, sensei,” he answers, saccharine sweet even as his calves and thighs start to tremble and his abs complain. The new student is quickly ushered to his seat, finally letting Tsuna stand and grab his chair. Setting it back in place, Tsuna sits down and glares at Takeshi, who keeps glancing at Gokudera-kun from the corner of his eye, pink creeping onto the Rain’s face.

“Useless bisexual,” Tsuna sighs again, looking up as the teacher finally starts class.

* * *

Reborn had been looking forward to Gokudera’s arrival, to see how his student will react to a hitman coming after him. With the leader of JP’s as a father, he’s curious to see what the fluffy boy will do. After school finds his student without his Rain or Cloud near him, leaving him “vulnerable”.

“I’ll prove that you don’t have the right to be Vongola Decimo!” Gokudera yells. Tsunayoshi takes a slow blink, before he raises his hands.

“Take it from me. Please. I want nothing to do with this mafia bull,” the brunet sighs, yelping when Reborn fires a shot at his foot.

“That’s not the way a Mafia boss talks,” he scolds. Tsunayoshi looks up at his spot in the tree, looking vaguely tired, not repeating the argument that Reborn knows the boy wants to start. The young Sky sighs and scratches the back of his head.

“Fine. We’ll fight,” he huffs, rolling his neck. Gokudera smirks and reaches to grab his dynamite, only for a blur of orange and brown to slam into him. Reborn blinks as Tsunayoshi has Gokudera pinned easily, frowning at the silver-haired hitman.

“You don’t do a lot of close combat, do you?” Tsunayoshi asks, holding Gokudera’s wrists behind his back. The young hitman snarls, trying to buck the young Decimo-to-be off his back, only for the smaller boy to sigh.

“Calm down. I’m not going to…” Tsunayoshi trails off, his eyes flashing orange briefly before turning his head toward the tree line. Something shifts within the woods, a thing that looks like sludge with a huge mouth dragging itself close to them.

“Humans… Food… Vile, Abaddon, demands your lives,” the thing croaks, opening it’s mouth wide. Reborn blinks. Tsunayoshi is off Gokudera, who had scrambled away from the thing once he was released, and leaps into the air. Using the momentum and gravity from his jump, Tsunayoshi slams his leg into the creature’s head, causing it to shriek in pain. Leaping back, Tsunayoshi pulls out his phone.

“Nebiros!” the boy calls, a light escaping his phone to leave a white and purple striped man draped in red cloth in its wake. The being looks at the slime and snaps its fingers, making the slime shriek again before it oozes out and disappears.

“Thank you, Nebiros,” Tsunayoshi politely bows as the being bows back and vanishes, before tapping a number into his phone.

“Hey, Mako-obasan. Yeah. I got it. Yeah. Oh, the student Reborn brought over is with me. Right. Okay. Can I bring… Got it. Okay. Thank you, Mako-obasan. I’ll see you soon,” Tsunayoshi speaks, hanging up before turning to Gokudera.

“Come on. We need to go,” he tells the silver-haired boy, offering a hand to the boy who just threatened his life. Gokudera looks up at Tsunayoshi with something like awe, reaching out a shaking hand to grasp at the Sky.

“Reborn, come with us,” the fluffy boy calls up to him. Reborn pulls his hat down over his eyes, hopping off the tree to land on Tsunayoshi’s head.

“Lead the way, Tsunayoshi,” he instructs his student with a pull of the brown hair. Huffing, he starts to walk, still holding Gokudera’s hand to lead the other boy.

“Where are we going?” the young hitman asks, his voice soft in uncertainty.

“JP’s Namimori headquarters,” Tsunayoshi answers.


End file.
